A New Turn
by louis-throws-sherbet
Summary: An opportunity arises for Caitlin. The most prestigious dancing school in the world have offered her a position, so a move from Melbourne, Australia to London, England is in order. Not to mention finding a place to stay. Her only hope, asking her friend if she can stay with him for a while. What will it lead too?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My high school life is over. I'm so glad it's over. The longest 6 years of my life. Yet I did pass with flying colours which was awesome. But I had no plan for the future. I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do with my life. All I had was my dancing. Dancing was everything to me. I'd been dancing for 8 years and it was all I did. My parents would always catch me in my room dancing wildly when I was meant to be cleaning up, I couldn't help it. I didn't think I was that good but many people told me I was gifted. I did pretty well in exams, I usually had the best score in the class, but I didn't like to think I was good. I just wanted to dance. It freed my mind, heart and soul.

_Flashback _

My teacher had asked me to consider auditioning for Pulse, the most prestigious dancing school in the world. I had no shot, considering they only let about 5 people in from around the globe and they had about 500 people auditioning. But I gave it a shot anyway. I planned my routine for weeks. A mix between jazz and contemporary I guess. I spent hours and hours going over and over it. I didn't want to admit it but I wanted to get it more than anything. I needed to dance for the rest of my life, and the only way of getting anywhere was starting here. Audition day arrived and I was sweating buckets. The butterflies flew around in my stomach like a little girl was trying to grab them all and they were flying rapidly away. I felt like I was about throw up before I heard a call. "Caitlin Smith, we're ready for you." I felt like I was about to pass out as I strode to man. He led me into a long straight corridor with tens of doors lining it. We walked for what seemed liked hours before he opened a white door. I peered in to see a glowing young lady, handsome man and a peachy old woman staring at me in my black leotard and stiff hair bun. I walked in nervously, dropped my bag at the side of the room and strolled into the centre of the floor. I looked in the mirror behind the judges and gave myself a promising look before I finally spoke 'Caitlin Smith, 18'. I pressed my eyes shut before the beat started. It felt amazing. I danced around the room with grace. My arms and legs extended fully with every movement. I landed swiftly just as the music stopped stopped. The judges kept writing and writing. I stood up and waited quietly while they made some quiet whispers. The young lady lifted her head and spoke one sentence, 'We'll let you know'.

_End of Flashback _

I was still waiting. The audition was 6 months ago. Why would you ever let people wait this long? The day after school ended, I still hadn't heard and I twiddled my fingers with thought. What if this all didn't work out? What would I do with my life? And suddenly, almost like it was on queue, Mum walked into the room. She was holding a letter. I instantly saw the Pulse logo. Oh shit, this was it. Mum just handed me the letter without saying a word. I ran into my room, wanting to be alone when I opened it. I grabbed the letter opener off my desk and carefully placed it onto the envelope. I pulled the letter out and took a deep breath before skimming through each word on that letter. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath again before walking out of my room. Mum stood there anxiously with a nervous look on her face. She spoke one word "Well?". There was a silence for a few moments before I opened my mouth. "I got in."

A/N Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction and I'm really excited! I hope you guys like the idea but don't worry, it will get more fan fiction next chapter! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for an update really soon!


	2. Chapter 1

3 Months Later

It had been a hectic 3 months. Ever since I had got my letter from Pulse, so much had happened. Mum went absolutely nuts when she found out. And then the stressing started. Mum ran around the house each day like a mad man, booking my flights, buying me clothes and new dancing shoes, it was crazy. Yet I did have no place to stay, which was a pretty big thing not to have. I needed something close to the school or the Underground but nothing was up for sale, or there would be something and it would be waaaay out of our price range. Oh man, what was I going to do? Was I going to have to retract my acceptance to Pulse? At that point, it was looking like it was going to be the only option.

I took a deep breath before I stood up off the couch and strolled down the hall into Mum's room to tell her what our only option was. I held a very glum look on my face as I entered her room. I could hear her on the phone to someone. It sounded like she was just about to wrap up the call. Yet she did keep saying thank you which seemed odd. Mum hung up the phone and placed it down on her bed. She looked over at me and a large smirk appeared on her face. I spoke immediately, "Mum, I have to drop out. There is no other option". Mum looked at me with an twinkle in her eyes. "But what if there was another option?".

My head raced with responses. I settled on "Um, what?". Mum grinned and spoke "I found you a place to stay!". At this point, I had absolutely no idea of what was going on. I thought had had some sort of happy gas. "Harry! Your best friend? He lives in London! I can't believe we forgot about him! He said you could live with him until you found a place!". This was going to be weird. Not that I didn't love Harry. Harry Styles was my best friend and I told him everything. But I hadn't physically seen him since he was our exchange student a few years back.

3 years earlier

"So our exchange student is coming tomorrow yeah? And he's sleeping in the guest room?" My younger brother Ethan was speaking to mum as she was serving dinner. "Yes yes yes! Will you stop stressing? He's from England! It's not like we are going to have to translate every time he speaks!". I actually couldn't wait for this. To have a guy in the house, who wasn't my brothers or my dad made me very excited. And no I didn't have plans to make a move. I just thought it would be fun.

My other younger brother Dylan walked down the stairs in time for dinner and casually chimed in on the conversation. "So where are we going to take him?". Then Mum and Dad mumbled to my brothers about hot spots in Victoria that they were hopefully going to take our exchange student to in his six week stay. The next night arrived. We all crammed into the car to go pick him up from the airport. I didn't speak in the car ride. I never did. It wasn't that I didn't like the people who I was with, it was just that, wow, I'm actually not sure what it was.

We arrived at the airport, walked into the terminal before waiting about half an hour for him to arrive. I think mum and dad had about 3 coffees in that time. To be honest I was really surprised that they hadn't needed to pee yet. About 20 teenage boys and girls then stepped out of the doors. A lot of families then headed towards the pack so I imagined that they were the exchange students. I rushed towards them, along with the rest of my family to go meet a guy named Harry Styles. We asked around a little but we did finally found him. His brown curly locks rolled over his smiling face. His emerald green eyes felt like they could cure a sickness. I wasn't falling for him though. I swear.

We arrived back at home, gave him the tour of the house (there really wasn't an awful lot to show) and ate dinner. Everyone but me quizzed him on the usual get to know you questions. He told us that he liked playing tennis, he lived in Cheshire and he really enjoyed music. I didn't say much throughout the night. I just sat and listened. After everyone went to bed, I just sat up and thought. Not about anything specific, just about life. And I definitely didn't think about Harry... His hair... His eyes...

When suddenly, a soft knock on the door filled the room.


	3. Chapter 2

HARRY POV

I couldn't sleep. Jet lag was a bitch. All I could do was stare around the room. It was a pretty cool room. A queen bed, television in the corner, a large desk, all surrounded by light tan coloured walls. All pretty similar to my room back home. Minus all the Beatles and Ramones posters.

My time so far in Australia had been awesome. The Smiths were such a welcoming and wonderful family and I could already tell that the next 6 weeks were going to be amazing. I did have a few questions about Caitlin though. She was beautiful.

Did I just say that?

But how could I like her? She never did say anything. Not one thing was spoken on the car ride home OR at dinner. I really did want to know more about her. I stood up to go to the loo. I walked out of my temporary room and down the hall towards the bathroom, only to see a light on at the end of the hall. That was Caitlin's room wasn't it?

I tiptoed down the hall to the door. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a fake Hollywood star with the name 'Caitlin Smith'. My head said not to knock but my heart REALLY wanted to. In that moment, I think my head passed out and my heart took over. I suddenly felt the rough pattern of the door on my knuckle as I softly knocked.

CAITLIN POV

I thought Mum had seen my light on when she grabbed a glass of water so I assumed it was her. "Come in Mum.". I immediately heard a reply as someone entered my room "Sorry I'm actually not your mum.". This was spoken with a raspy British accent. Harry was in my room, staring at me. This was awkward. I hadn't said a word to him all night.

"Sorry. I saw your light on. I couldn't get to sleep"

"That's fine. I couldn't sleep either. Take a seat.". He sat down on my desk chair and swivelled around a tiny bit. An awkward silence filled the room before he spoke.

"So do you not talk much or...".

"Do you mean now or earlier?".

"Both".

I had to think before I answered. I had been A LOT quieter than I usually was. I decided not to lie. "Nah I'm really chatty, just quiet around new people."

Phew. That was a weight off my shoulders. I didn't want him thinking I was an idiot. Lucky for me he replied with a swift "Good! I really just wanted to talk to you but I was scared you weren't gonna talk to me."

So there our story began. Every night from then until he left, he would softly knock on my door and we would chat for a couple of hours about anything. My favourite thing to talk about with him was England. I loved England so damn much and being from there, he would tell me so much about it. I wanted to move there when I was older.

We didn't talk much during the day. I didn't see him much at school, he hung out with the other exchange students, and on weekends and outings, he'd ask me a few questions about Melbourne or the place we were but not much else. We just kept our friendship to ourselves and the night.

On his last night, we speak for 3 hours. We just got everything out there. He ranted about his ex girlfriend for a good hour and then I ranted about my slutty ex best friend for a good hour, then just absolute random shit for the other hour.

He was just about to stand, give me a hug and walk to back to bed, but he suddenly sank back in his chair. He opened his mouth to speak before shutting it again. I wondered what was going on. "What's wrong Harry?" He paused for a moment.

"When I leave, what's going to happen?"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Where do we stand?"

* * *

A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I'm having a blast writing this! Hope you're enjoying it! Sorry for no updates the past couple days! But I am planning to write a couple this weekend so stay tuned for the next chapters!

Love you all x


	4. Chapter 3

HARRY POV

I'd had a crush on Caitlin since the first moment I laid eyes on her. But at the time, I didn't know if I wanted to pursue it or not, and 6 weeks later, I still wasn't sure.

My only concern was that if Caitlin and I did end up together, where would our friendship go?

To be honest, these conversations each night had been the best part of my trip.

Don't get me wrong, Australia is an absolutely beautiful country and I have loved every minute of my time here. But this friendship that I had developed with Caitlin was indescribable.

I had to ask her point blank what was going to happen. I had to admit to her my 'crush' feelings.

"Where do we stand?"

She paused for a few moments. I could tell by the look on her face how hard she was thinking about her answer.

"I don't know."

I was about to speak before she spoke with her graceful voice again.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid answer for so much thought." She let out a little giggle. God, it was cute.

I had to tell her. Man, this was going to ruin everything we had.

"Caitlin, I'm going to be honest with you. The first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I liked you. I realise that this sounds super cliché and you probably think I'm a total idiot but I just thought I should tell you that."

Caitlin's grin honestly looked like it could cure cancer. It was so beautiful. She stared at me deeply before she spoke.

"Harry, thank you for saying that. And it's weird because I had a crush on you the minute I laid eyes on you as well but I wasn't sure if I wanted to admit it to not. But to be brutally honest with you Harry, as I have spent more and more time with you, I didn't want to. At the start of the 6 weeks, I really wanted to be with you, but after these talks with each other, each night, I really couldn't imagine being with you."

I thought I knew what she meant but I really did need her to confirm that. But before I could say anything, she opened her mouth again.

"Look I know that it sounds like I hate you right now. It's actually the complete opposite. The problem, trust me, isn't you. It's just that if we get together, we could ruin everything that we have here. I have told you more about myself that absolutely anyone else and I don't want to ruin that. Oh Harry, please say something?"

I couldn't believe what she had said. She had taken my exact speech out of my mouth. Next step was finding something to say while she started at me with her green eyes.

"Caitlin, this is going to sound... Actually I have no idea what it's going to sound like! But that was exactly what I wanted to say. I'm so fortunate to have met you. And I am so blessed to you as my best friend."

CAITLIN POV

I meant every word that I said to Harry.

I liked him. A lot in fact. But these six weeks have honestly changed my life.

Having someone like him to talk to, made my world a whole lot better. I'd had so many friendship problems in the past. My slutty ex best friend for example. To have him now, I couldn't get rid of him. That's why I said what I said.

"Oh Harry, please say something?"

Then a silence filled the room. I had no idea what was going to happen next. But before I could think anything, he spoke.

"Caitlin, this is going to sound... Actually I have no idea what it's going to sound like! But that was exactly what I wanted to say. I'm so fortunate to have met you. And I am so blessed to you as my best friend."

Did he just call me his best friend?

The biggest (not creepiest) smile I could pull filled my face.

END FLASHBACK


	5. Chapter 4

Mum was really excited for me but more importantly, herself. She was so happy that she found me a place to stay. Me on the other hand, I needed to take it all in.

I thanked Mum. I tried to act really grateful, but in reality, I really wasn't sure how I felt. I walked into my room. I needed time to think.

I sat for a while. Would Harry actually take me in for a while? Or was he just saying that?

Yeah, Harry was my best friend. I knew he loved me. But ever since he auditioned for the X Factor last year and became a member of One Direction, he wasn't around much. You know cause of the new album and They were planning a tour. Man I needed to talk to him.

I sent him a text.

'Hey Haz, can I skype you?'

He replied back straight away.

'Yeah of course. I'm waiting!'

I grabbed my laptop off my desk and jumped in the pile of pillows on my bed. I logged into Skype to see that Harry was online. I clicked on the green telephone and it started calling. One ring later, he answered and saw his face.

"Hey Caity! How are you?"

"I'm pretty good I guess. But I need to talk to you about something, if that's ok."

"Yeah shoot. Is everything ok?"

I knew what I wanted to say but I didn't know how to say it. I decided to just wing it and hope that what came out made some amount of sense.

"Ok so you know how you were just on the phone with my mum and you said I could stay with you until I found a place?"

He giggled before he spoke.

"Yeah of course I know that! What's the issue? I assumed you would be fine with it."

"Yeah I am but I'm just concerned. Cause you have One Direction and you guys are making it huge at the moment and..."

He cut me off.

"Caitlin, you're not making an awful lot of sense right now. I don't see much of an issue. We won't be around all the time but we do have a spare bedroom. And I know you can take care of yourself."

Hold up. Did he just say 'we'?

"Yeah ok. As long as you are there for a couple weeks, I'll be fine. I really can't thank you enough. But did you just say 'we'?"

"Yeah! I told you I had a roommate! Louis Tomlinson? You know the guy in the band with me? There is only 4 apartments in the building so Louis and I live together. Liam, Zayn and Niall live below us. We have the penthouse!"

So I had to live with another guy. Man, this just got hella awkward.

"Ok so it's fine with you if I stay for a while, but is it fine with Louis? I don't want to just to walk in. I can be annoying at times. You know that."

"Yeah you're not annoying. And trust me, I've already asked him and he said he was fine with it! Hold on! Let me just go grab him!"

Before I could say anything, Harry dropped his laptop on the couch and ran through a door behind him. I suddenly heard some yells from Harry screaming "LOUIS! COME MEET CAITLIN!"

Before I knew it, they both walked back into the room. Harry grabbed the laptop before sitting down and moving over to make room for Louis as he sat down.

I looked at Harry and only Harry. I didn't really want to look at the new guy. Harry knew I got a little nervous around new people.

I hadn't really seen him before. Of course I'd seen photos of the band and I'd watched them on X Factor, but I didn't pay much attention to the others because I was so proud of Harry.

"Caitlin, I'd like you to meet Louis! Louis, meet Caitlin!"

Our eyes finally met.

I may have accidentally dropped my computer on the floor.

The few seconds that we were looking at each other felt like hours. I felt like something out of a movie.

Harry casually excused himself. I imagined Harry planned all this out. Sneaky bastard.

A/N

Hope you guys are enjoying this!

Please give me feedback considering this is my first time writing!

Stay tuned for an update soon!


	6. Chapter 5

LOUIS POV

I was just chilling in my room. I had just got a new bed and it was really comfy. I decided to soak in the new bed feel before it felt like nothing that I would appreciate. I chucked on the tv to pass my time. Modern Family was on. It was mine and Niall's favourite episode. I loved that show. Lucky for me, the channel was airing a marathon of old episodes, so I was in for a good night.

Just after Phil Dunphy had given one of his classic lines, I heard a thumping on the floor and it seemed like it was getting closer and closer.

My suspicions where confirmed when I heard Harry's voice yelling my name.

"LOUIS! LOUIS!"

After that, all I heard was Harry's jibber jabber. But I imagined it was about Caitlin.

Harry spoke to me about Caitlin living here for a little while about an hour ago. He had told me so much about her previously that I was absolutely fine with her staying. But I hadn't actually seen her before so I was kind of looking forward to that.

Without a knock, Harry barged in. I swear he almost broke the door down.

"Hey Lou, come meet Caitlin! I'm skyping her!"

Without hesitation, I jumped off my bed and tried to act casual as I walked down the hallway. I didn't want Harry to know how excited and nervous I was.

We entered the lounge room and I immediately saw Harry's laptop on the black leather couch. To be completely honest, I was extremely nervous to meet the girl who would be living with us for a while.

Harry sat down first and grabbed the laptop, making way for me. I took a seat comfortably.

I didn't look at her face for a while. I just looked at my feet.

Yeah, I was nervous, and staring at my feet was making it loud and clear.

But before I could feel any more jitters in the pit of my stomach, Harry spoke.

"Caitlin, I'd like you to meet Louis! Louis, meet Caitlin!"

I looked deeply into her eyes as she looked into mine.

I felt star struck.

Her eyes looked like the midnight sky, filled with millions of stars. All I wanted to do was look into them in person.

It felt like a movie. The few seconds that we were staring at each other felt like hours. Or at least it felt like I could stare in her eyes for hours.

I knew immediately that I liked her. And yet we hadn't even spoken a word to each other yet.

Harry casually excused himself. He said that he had to go to the toilet, but who would believe him? I hated him. He planned the whole thing the sneaky bastard.

Ever since we met, he had always been trying to find me a girl, and when he would talk about Caitlin, I would always say something nice back, because she sounded absolutely amazing. I should have figured out that that grin that he gave after our Caitlin conversations meant something...

I needed to say something quickly. She must of thought that I was a willy that never spoke.

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson."

CAITLIN POV

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson"

His voice was like freshly spun silk. I needed to hear more.

"I take it that you are Caitlin?"

I think I skipped a heartbeat. Or maybe 2...

"Yeah that's me. Caitlin Smith."

I was so nervous. My palms started to become sweaty so I rubbed them on my trackpants. I didn't want him knowing how nervous I was.

Oh god. I just remembered. I'm wearing purple trackpants, my old little athletics hoodie and a messy bun. I looked like shit. Damn, this was an awful first impression.

"Nice hoodie." He giggled a little bit on the end of that.

I felt so embarrassed. Why couldn't he have seen me when I had my hair straightened and my favourite dress on?

"Um thanks. Sorry for my awful state."

"Oh no worries! You actually look really cute."

A/N

Hi guys! So Louis is finally here and things are going to get cute amongst some bits of beef!

Also I have been told that my updates should be a little longer. Sorry for this! I'll do my best but I am really busy with school and other stuff, and I'd much rather give you guys shorter frequent updates than long and once in a blue moon updates. Also where I am ending the chapters is where I want them to be ended, I don't want to ramble on and bore you about nothing! But trust me, I'll try and make them longer! I'm doing my best! Stay tuned for more Louis and Caitlin action coming soon and thanks for reading! xx


	7. Chapter 6

LOUIS POV

Caitlin started rubbing the palms of her hands on her bright purple trackpants. I could tell she was nervous, just like me.

I started bouncing my knee up and down. I always did that when I was nervous.

Caitlin looked beautiful. Even though she was wearing what appeared to be an old hoodie with an odd logo on it and her hair was in a messy bun. Not many girls can pull off that look but she certainly could.

She just kept looking at me with a grin on her face. I had to say something.

"Nice hoodie." I added a little chuckle on the end of that.

She stared down at her stomach to examine what she was wearing. I could tell how embarrassed she was. All I wanted to do was give her a long warm hug, rub circles on her back and whisper soothing things into her ear. But that wasn't happening any time soon. She cut off my train of thought.

"Um thanks. Sorry for my awful state."

I had no idea how to respond to that. All I could think about was how beautiful she looked and how much I just wanted her voice in my ear. Suddenly, that train of thought took overly entire body.

"Oh no worries! You actually look really cute."

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Why would I say that? Now nothing is ever going to happen between us, EVER.

She didn't say anything after that. But she had a little smirk on her face. That's promising, wasn't it?

Ok, I needed to end this call. I needed to talk to Harry.

"Alright well I'd better go. Hey, when do you arrive in London?"

"In a week. Looking forward to seeing you in person! Nice to meet you!"

"You too! Bye!"

Oh thank god that was over. I don't think I had ever embarrassed myself so much. I needed to talk to Harry.

I suddenly heard the sound of what sounded like a bowl hitting the bench in the kitchen. I stood up from the couch and started rushing towards Harry.

I entered the kitchen to see Harry bending over and grabbing the ice cream out of the freezer. I took a seat at the island bench before talking to Harry.

"Can you grab me a bowl?"

"Yeah sure."

I imagined Harry would have something to ask me about the recent conversation with Caitlin. But he didn't say anything while he grabbed another bowl out and eventually filled them both with the cookies and cream delight.

As he slid my bowl across the bench, he finally began the conversation that I had been waiting for.

"Soooooooooooo how's Caitlin?!"

He sounded like a 14 year old girl who wanted me to get with my crush.

"You'd been setting that up for ages you sneaky bastard."

"Maybe, yes. But I never planned for her to stay with us."

"Ok, I'll give you that one."

He took a seat next to me and began to swallow his ice cream whole. Man, that guy was a pig sometimes.

Between mouthfuls, he asked me questions.

"So what did I miss?"

Yeah, what did he miss? Her being cute?The way she kept rubbing the palms of her hands on her pants because she was nervous? The way I completely stuffed up any future for us? I decided I'd tell him about the last one. Harry was always great at giving advice.

"Not an awful lot. We hit it off, and I was already falling for her. Then I just completely ruined everything."

"Yeah I mate I highly doubt that. Tell me what happened."

"Well she apologised for her so called 'awful state' and then I may have called her cute..."

I took a deep breath before speaking again while Harry just kept chugging down his ice cream.

"Haz, why did I do that man? I really REALLY like her! Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot who goes WAY to fast in relationships and I have completely ruined any kind of future that we would have together."

"Lou, would you take a chill? You are overthinking this way to much! Trust me, I know Caitlin. Was she smirking after you said that?"

I spoke really softly like I was a little child who had just been proven right by their parents.

"Yeah"

"Ok mate. You're all good! If she does that, it means she still likes you. Or would like to get to know you better. Take a step back and go at your own speed. Speak to her about a future when you're ready, ok? She's been rushed into relationships before and she has hated it and I know she prefers it when a guy takes it a but slower, so do that and I already that you will be hers. Alright?"

Harry really did know Caitlin well. I can see why they are such good friends.

"Ok deal. Thanks for 'setting' this up for me Haz. I really appreciate it!" I made sure I put the little air bunnies around 'setting'.

I stood up from the bench, put my bowl in the dishwasher, gave Harry a fist bump good night and headed to my room.

I threw on my boxers and immediately snuggled in under my doona. I honestly couldn't wait to meet Caitlin.

And maybe start building on a future relationship...


	8. Chapter 7

-ONE WEEK LATER-

CAITLIN POV

One more night in my bed. God, I was going to miss it. And I honestly had no idea how I would say goodbye to my family. My brothers insisted that they weren't going to miss me but I would sometimes hear sobs as they walked away.

But suddenly, another thought filled my mind.

Louis.

Louis William Tomlinson.

What was going to happen between us? Also, he looked really embarrassed after he called me, in his words, 'really cute actually'. I was concerned.

How was he going to act around me?

I really did hope that something would happen between us. But I didn't want to start it. I guess I'm traditional like that.

I got lost in my thoughts and I fell asleep before I knew it.

I woke up the next morning filled with excitement and yet, a whole lot of nerves. We had to leave by 10 and it was already 8. I had a fair bit to do. Get dressed, do my hair, have breakfast, and put the last few things in my suitcase, which included a couple of thank you presents for Harry and Louis, for taking me in.

The car ride to the airport was just full of mum and dad stressing. A lot of "have you packed this?" and "did you forget that?", to be honest I just wanted to board the plane now. The boys kept really quiet in the car. I think they were still ashamed to admit that they were going to miss me.

I checked in, mum gave me the last few checks and we headed towards the door.

"So you have your passport? And iPod? And laptop? And phone? And Harry's number?"

"Oh my goodness mum! Would you stop stressing?!"

"Ok I'll stop."

Not another word was spoken apart from 'goodbye' as I hugged my mum, dad and brothers. I lifted the handle on my suitcase and started to walk towards the door.

I looked back just before I entered to see everyone shedding a tear, apart from my dad, but I imagined he wanted to. He was such a big softy.

Everything after that point was a blur. The security check, the boarding of the plane, the take off. I didn't take much note of anything going on around me.

On the plane, I did my best to sit back and not think about anything. Especially the man hopefully waiting for me on the other side of the world. I slept for about half of the trip and watched random movies for the rest. I didn't really want to concentrate on anything.

As I walked off the plane, I was still half asleep. I don't think that it had hit that I was in London, about to be living my dream. Oh crap, Louis.

I travelled through customs and through baggage claim with Louis on my mind. What was going to happen? I don't think I could ask that question enough.

Harry had said he was going to pick me up which I appreciated. But as I walked out of the doors, I saw a lot of people but not Harry.

I kept looking around but nothing. Had he forgotten?

I was confused when I saw a man dressed in a suit and tie with a sign with the words 'Caitlin Smith'. I was extremely puzzled when I went up and spoke to him.

"Hi, are you for me? I thought someone else was getting me."

"Hello. Yes, Harry is waiting for you in the car. Follow me please."

I imagined Harry didn't want to be stalked by crazed fans so he stayed in the car.

I walked behind the mysterious man until we reached a black sedan. I felt like I was being kidnapped, minus the balaclava that would be on my face.

He kindly opened the door wide and I hopped in to see Harry's smiley, bright and bubbly face. Thank god he was here. I would have no idea how to survive in this big city without him.

He just give me a simple greeting.

"Hi."

Before I could think about anything, I just scooted next to him, leaned in and hugged him for a good 2 minutes. The engine started and Harry started to break away but I pulled him in closer. I needed my nerves to settle down.

After a while I let go. I leaned back into the chair. Harry was just staring me so I gave him a little smirk. We stopped at a red light as he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Um nothing." I tried to hide it.

"That's not true. I know you too well." That bugged me sometimes.

"Ok fine. I don't have a big problem. It's just that I'm really scared about being in a new place. You know, I haven't done this before. I miss my parents, heck, I even miss my brothers."

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"But I sure am glad that you are here."

Harry just grinned at me and leaned in to give me a hug as we pulled into the apartment building.

We jumped out of the car pretty quickly and Harry grabbed my bags out of the boot. What a gentleman.

We started heading towards the elevator door as Harry spoke again.

"Oh yeah btw, I only got our driver to get you cause I didn't want you getting scared by mobbing fans. Sorry."

"Nah it's all good. I assumed that's why that happened."

We dumped everything (including ourselves) into the elevator and headed up to level 5. The doors opened, we grabbed everything and headed towards his door. Harry fiddled in his pocket to get his keys and the door opened. He picked everything up for me, chucked it inside the apartment and shut the door behind us.

"LOUIS, WE'RE BACK!" Harry yelled.

Oh god.

Oh crap.

Oh shit.

My heart starting running a million miles an hour as I heard steps walking down the stairs. He entered the room and started walking towards me.

Oh shit.

He stopped a few feet in front of me and reached his hand out for me to shake it.

"Hi."


	9. Chapter 8

LOUIS POV

I couldn't sleep the night before Caitlin was set to arrive.

I tossed and I turned.

I counted sheep.

Nothing was working.

I got up, made myself a cup of tea and headed back up to my bed. I just sat up and turned on the tv. Re runs of Castle were on so that kept me occupied for a little while. Not long though.

I couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to play things with Caitlin. Knowing me, I would probably ruin things even further. Before I could think about my next move, my whacked up heart would take over. God, I hated that.

I eventually fell asleep. Tea had the same effect as any kind of sleeping medication on me.

I woke up the next morning feel fresh and perky. I got up out of bed and went straight into the shower and it finally hit me, Caitlin would be here in an hour.

Oh shit.

I didn't stay in the shower long. I had too many things on my mind. I jumped out, dried myself off, and went to check my phone. I saw a text from Harry:

'Went to go get Caitlin from the airport. Be back soon :)'

And that just made everything so much worse.

I paced around my room for about an hour. Time slowly flew by. Images filled my head of times and scenes that could occur with Caitlin. This happened as I heard keys enter the door from downstairs, and a sudden yell from Harry.

"LOUIS, WE'RE BACK!"

That was both music and the sound of death to my ears. I stopped pacing, stood still and inhaled so much that my shoulders raised to my ears. All I told myself was 'Act cool'.

I slowly pondered out of my room and reached the stairs, softly feeling the cold metal of the railing under my skin. I carefully stepped down each step before finally reaching the floor below. I began walking over to the front door. I couldn't Caitlin's face though. She was staring at her bags. I just wanted to stare into her eyes.

I finally reached a few feet in front of her and reached an arm out for her to shake. I thought I was playing it pretty cool so far. I spoke a single word.

"Hi."

There was a pause for a moment. I was hoping she would say something.

She finally looked up into my eyes.

I felt like I was about to fall backwards straight through the floor. I couldn't describe how beautiful they were.

She wore a skinny pair of dark blue jeans and a baby blue knit jumper. A cream coloured beanie topped her perfectly straightened hair and face. I thought it was impossible for her to look even more amazing than she did the other day. Apparently, it was possible.

She eventually reached her hand out into mine. The feeling in my heart was indescribable as her skin skimmed mine. A very weak word left her mouth.

"Hi."

I'd been waiting since the first moment I saw her gorgeous face for her to speak a word to me in person.

CAITLIN POV

His voice was like listening to my favourite love ballad on repeat all day everyday.

I was so shy. I just kept looking down. But I did want to make a good first impression. I had to do something.

My only option was to move my hand up to his and place it in mine.

His touch felt like I was being touched by a million angels.

I did eventually speak though. Yet, it did come out like I was a shy little puppy.

"Hi."

Our hands slowly pulled apart. How I wish they didn't. All I wanted to do was become a professional Louis Tomlinson hand holder. Wow, that's embarrassing.

"I'm just gonna take Caitlin's stuff to her room." Harry slowly slipped away to leave Louis and me alone.

"So, do you want me to give you a tour?"

Louis' voice sounded so kind and nurturing. I couldn't think of anything better.

"Yeah that would be great!"

"Alright, follow me I guess."

I began following Louis around the apartment. It was pretty awesome. The best bit was Louis' life size Iron Man statue and the infinity pool, looking over the extraordinary city that was London. It made me feel so much more comfortable to live here.

"Want to take a closer look at the city?"

"I'd love to."

The more I spoke to Louis, the more comfortable I was. He opened the glass door to the deck and pool area for me and we stepped outside.

The cold morning London air was brisk but the city truly looked remarkable as we reached the edge. I couldn't stop staring out. The busyness of the city, the bustle of the people.

I began moving a little to the left to see more of the view.

I totally forgot that Louis was there. Shit.

I bumped our hands together swiftly. Louis and I both looked down at our edging hands before looking up into each other's eyes.

Time stopped, I swear.


	10. Chapter 9

LOUIS POV

I thought I had done a fine job of pretending to be somewhat cool. Caitlin was acting pretty shy, but Harry had told me that she sometimes gets nervous around new people, so I didn't take that too personally.

We eventually pulled our hands away from each other. I didn't really want to but I couldn't keep holding on. Well, unless I wanted to ruin the relationship further than I already had.

"I'm just gonna take Caitlin's stuff to her room." Harry finally said something. I was thankful for him leaving because I was starting to worry that he was going to stand there the entire time that I wanted to talk to Caitlin.

After Harry left, we kinda stood awkwardly for a minute. Lots of things ran through my mind, mainly things about what I could say next.

I eventually settled on something that came out sounding somewhat cool.

"So, do you want me to give you a tour?"

She replied quite swiftly.

"Yeah that would be great!"

"Alright, follow me I guess."

I just showed her everything, considering she would be living here. She seemed really interested in our kind of rumpus room. In there we had a couple of pinball machines, a pool table, and a couple of superhero statues. She was particularly interested the Iron Man one. I mean Robert Downey Jr. was pretty awesome so who could blame her?

We reached the glass door that led to the deck and pool area. The deck had always been my favourite place in the apartment. For some reason, the amazing view of London always help me think clearer.

"Want to take a closer look at the city?"

"I'd love to." She sounded pretty excited when she said that.

I could see the want in her eyes as I opened the door for her. I followed her through as she went up to the glass enclosure.

London's normal morning air covered my face. I could see that Caitlin looked really cold, I imagined that she wasn't used to our cold temperatures. I hadn't been to Australia but I had heard some really good reviews.

About every 30 seconds, I turned to have a quick glance at Caitlin. She could t keep her eye off the city, she never looked away. She was utterly astonished, and honestly, who could blame her?

Suddenly, I felt a hand against the edge of mine. I immediately looked down, so did Caitlin. Her hand was so cold but it felt so good. All I wanted to do was give her my jacket, cup her hand and warm her up. But I couldn't, I did not want things going to fast.

Before I knew it, we were gazing into each other's eyes. It felt like I was in heaven.

After a few seconds, she looked away, and she looked a little embarrassed. She spoke pretty quickly.

"Sorry about that. Just a bit... overwhelmed by everything."

"Don't worry, it's all good. Wanna head back inside and check out your room?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great."

She followed behind me and as we entered the apartment and walked up the stairs.

I wish more had happened between us.

HARRY POV

To have Caitlin here was amazing. We spoke a couple of time a week over Skype but to have her in person was awesome. I couldn't wait to show her around London.

Yes, Louis and Caitlin had been my plan for a while now. But I needed them to be together in person so I was kind of praying for an opportunity. Thank goodness for Caitlin's mum for thinking of me.

Louis thought he had stuffed up the other night with Caitlin but I knew he hadn't. Caitlin was always understanding of anything and I could tell by the way that she was looking at him that she would forgive him for anything.

I began putting Caitlin's stuff away where I thought she might like it. After all, I did stay with her for 6 weeks and her room and she had her clothes in the usual spots.

Suddenly, as I was placing down a photo frame containing a screenshot of me and her in one of our classic Skype conversations, I heard a door slam from downstairs. It was the door from the lounge room to the deck area. I looked out of her window and saw Caitlin and Louis staring out at the city. Caitlin seemed mesmerised at the view, and I saw Louis glancing up at Caitlin every so often.

And then I saw something. Caitlin bumped her hand into Louis'. They looked at their touching hands before gazing into each other's eyes. I was so happy with myself.

This all ended in about 10 seconds. Then their lips started moving in chatter before the headed back inside. I hope Louis had made some sort of progress with her.

I was about to leave the room to see the two but I heard steps coming up so I stayed put. The pair entered my room. I broke the ice.

"Ok so I've tried to remember where you kind of put stuff and I tried to put it there. Move anything you want and get comfortable!"

"Thank you so much Harry!" She ran over and gave me a hug.

After she let go of me, she ran across to one of her bags and pulled out 2 gifts wrapped in blue paper.

"Ok so these are for you guys just as a bit of a thank you for having me on such short notice."

She ran over and handed me the item before running over to Louis and to my surprise, she hugged him as well. Did she know what she was doing?

A/N

Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying my story! Keep voting and giving me feedback. Remember I am new at this so any feedback, trust me I will take into consideration!

In sad news, there may not be an update for the next few days! I've got my school musical and I'm going to the 5SOS concert on Saturday which I'm BLOODY excited for and I'm making a tshirt and poster for that so I apologise!

But I will update as soon as I can!

Love you all x


	11. Chapter 10

CAITLIN POV

Walking up to my new room with Louis was a little awkward. But after I touched his hand, it seemed like he didn't mind. But honestly, who knows.

We strolled in together to see Harry putting away some of my stuff. I imagined he remembered where most of my stuff went from when he would look around my room back home.

"Ok so I've tried to remember where you kind of put stuff and I tried to put it there. Move anything you want and get comfortable!"

"Thank you so much Harry!" I quickly ran over to hug him. Harry truly was a gem.

After I let go, I skipped over to one of my bags to grab the couple of presents that I had packed for the boys.

"Ok so these are for you guys just as a bit of a thank you for having me on such short notice."

I ran over and handed one to Harry and the other one to Louis. Before I knew it, I was hugging him.

What the frig was I doing? Why was I hugging him?

As soon as I processed what I was doing, I stepped away and gave him a small grin. Harry spoke which I was super grateful for.

"We'll give you some time to settle in."

Louis followed Harry as they both walked out of the room. Louis closed the door behind him. I sat down on the end of the bed before flopping down fully.

With my head on the pillow, I looked around my room. Harry had done a pretty good job with the remembering.

I was tired. I'd slept on the plane but jet lag truly was a bitch. But I knew if I didn't want to feel sick tomorrow, I had to survive the day. So I stood up and kept moving, otherwise I knew I would fall asleep.

I still had a few things left in my bags so I put them away.

After everything was in my room and where I liked it, I stood back and admired my handy work. Yeah, I could get used to this.

LOUIS POV

Caitlin was hugging me. She was actually hugging me. God, she was warm. I just felt so at home.

She pulled away quite quickly she I wasn't really surprised by. But I really hw she hadn't.

After that, I really did want to talk to Harry about earlier.

"We'll give you some time to settle in." Thank god for Harry.

I followed him out of the room and shut the door behind me. Harry continued walking into this room and I followed him in.

He sat down on the bed and bent down to grab his charger for his phone. I went and sat down in his blue hand chair in the corner of the room.

"So, how's Caitlin?" The pitch of his voice got higher at the end of the question. Harry truly was a 15 year old girl at heart. I think he had learnt how from Gemma (his older sister) over the years.

"You saw her touch my hand didn't you?" Harry nodded slyly.

"I'm sorry. When I was putting Caitlin's stuff away, I saw you two from the window."

There was a pause for a moment before Harry spoke again.

"Would you at least tell me what happened after that?"

"Nothing really. We stared into each other's eyes after she realised what she had done. That was beautiful. I wish we did it for longer. Then she just apologised and I asked if she wanted to see her room."

"That's all? Nothing else?"

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing."

Harry gave me his usual cheeky grin.

"You like her so much mate. It's so obvious."

He did have me there. I don't think I'd liked anyone more than I liked Caitlin. But I didn't have the courage to ask her out. I felt like I was the Lion from the Wizard Of Oz and I needed to ask the Wizard for some courage.

"Ok I like her. More than anyone or anything else."

"So ask her out." Harry's voice was full of so much hope.

I wanted to but no. That wasn't happening anytime soon.

"No. Mate I need some time. After what happened with Emma."

Emma was my last girlfriend. We dated for 2 years. I almost thought that I loved her.

Yeah, that was until the incident.

The incident...

A/N

Ok sorry for not updating! I have been SUPER busy! And 5SOS were FREAKING FANTASTIC! OMG AMNESIA! Anyway! Also I've had a family emergency which is still going on so I can't really update during this time. It's really tough for me at the moment. But I appreciate you guys waiting and reading and voting. You guys are all gems!

Remember to check out BriHerondale for some SERIOUSLY cool stories!

Love you all xxx


	12. Chapter 11

LOUIS POV

The incident.

Anytime I started to like someone, those words rang in my ears. What Emma did to me, I don't think I would ever be able to forgive her.

Emma was my last girlfriend and we dated for 2 years. I almost thought that I loved her. Until...

It was our 2 year anniversary and Emma's parents were away for the weekend, so we were going to just have a quiet one at her place.

I showed up to her house at around 7 with a dozen red roses in my right hand and a small jewellery box in the left. She had a charm bracelet so I'd bought her another charm that was an L.

I walked up the door and knocked once. Before I could knock again, the door creaked open. I pushed it further and began tip toeing through her house and up the stairs, I thought I could hear her talking. I just assumed she was on the phone to her friend or something.

I pushed her door open slowly so she would here me and the smile was wiped off my face faster than I could say "Hey Emma."

My eyes saw Emma and a guy I had never seen before lying down on her bed and making out. It looked liked it was getting pretty heated. Who knows where it would have headed if I hadn't have entered the room earlier.

I stood in the doorway and just gave out a little cough. They both sat up immediately and Emma's face laid expressionless.

I tried to act like the bigger man and we just said two words.

"We're done."

I stormed out of the room, tears welling up in my eyes. I could hear Emma screaming and chasing after me.

"LOUIS PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!"

I swiftly turned around to give her a piece of my mind.

"SHUT UP EMMA! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR CRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TREAT ME LIKE THIS! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

She kept chasing me as I ran towards the door. As I reached for the doorknob, she screamed in my ear.

"LOUIS DON'T GO! JUST LET ME EXPL-"

"EXPLAN WHAT EMMA? WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN? YOU WERE ABOUT TO SLEEP WITH ANOTHER GUY FOR NO APPARENT REASON! I HAVE DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU!"

A cold air filled the room before I yelled again.

"EMMA, I FREAKING LOVED YOU!"

"Louis? Louis? Snap out of it!"

"Oh yep sorry, spaced out a bit there."

"Look dude, I know it was hard. Emma was a bitch. But it's been what? A year? You're gonna have to move on eventually."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. But I still need some time. Just during this time, I'll get to know her, see how that goes."

"Ok fine."

HARRY POV

"Alright well I'm gonna go watch some tv." Louis spoke after one of our quality deep and meaningful conversations.

"Ok. I'll go talk to Caitlin for a bit."

We both stood up and exited the room. Louis turned left and headed downstairs but I kept walking down the hall to Caitlin's room.

I gave her door one of my famous light knocks.

"Come in Haz."

I softly padded across the floor to sit next to Caitlin on her bed.

"Soooooooooooo, you settled in?"

"Yeah! I suppose so. Still a bit weird but hey, new start. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Of course not. But hey, you ever ever need anything, I'm here alright?"

"Yep. Always." She leaned it and gave me one of her famous hugs. I really did love those.

She leaned back out and flashed me a quick grin before speaking.

"Ok well I'm starving. How about I make you guys a late breakfast?"

"Caitlin you don't have to do that."

"C'mon, it's the least I can do. And c'mon, you can't say no to my famous Apple Cinnamon Pancakes!"

She was right.

Before I could say anything, she raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Before I could move anywhere, I could hear ingredients being pulled out of the cupboards and bowls and pans coming out of nowhere.

As I descended the stairs, the scent of hot cinnamon filled my nostrils. This was going to be another perk of her staying here.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Louis and Caitlin laughing and talking to each other, which surprised me after what he had said to me. I thought he would have needed more time to regroup.

Louis often had flashbacks about Emma whenever he started feeling himself getting close to anyone, and that pushed him away for a while. But this was different. Something about her and him was different.

Maybe Louis was going to do ok with her.


	13. Chapter 12

CAITLIN POV

I heard one of the small knocks on the door that I was so used to hearing 3 years earlier.

"Come in Haz."

I was leaning down next to my bed after plugging my phone charger into the wall. When I sat back up, Harry was seating peacefully next to me.

"Soooooooooooo, you settled in?"

"Yeah! I suppose so. Still a bit weird but hey, new start. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Of course not. But hey, you ever ever need anything, I'm here alright?"

"Yep. Always." Harry truly was a gem. Anytime day or night (even in different time zones), he would let me talk to him about anything and he would always give me some decent feedback. No matter what was happening in my life, Harry was always there.

I leaned in to give him a hug. I'd done that a fair bit in the past hour and a half. I saw Harry had a look of hunger in his eyes. I knew what I had to do.

"Ok well I'm starving. How about I make you guys a late breakfast?"

"Caitlin you don't have to do that."

"C'mon, it's the least I can do. And c'mon, you can't say no to my famous Apple Cinnamon Pancakes!"

He knew I was right. My Apple Cinnamon Pancakes were like god, you can never say no to them.

Before he could say anything, I raced out of the room, down the stairs and straight into the kitchen, completely ignoring Louis who I saw in a blur.

I began grabbing ingredients and bowls and pans willy nilly from almost every cabinet in the room. As I began sifting the flour and pouring the milk into a bowl, I heard faint footsteps on the tiles. Suddenly, it began getting closer and closer, before I heard the sound of a weight sitting in a chair at the island bench. I turned around to see my crush staring at me and what I was doing.

"Hey. What are you making?"

"My famous Apple Cinnamon pancakes! Want some?"

"Well after how much Harry has bragged on about them, how could I say no?"

I turned around to face the stovetop and began placing spoonfuls of batter into the pan. I could feel Louis' eyes burning into the back of my neck.

I thought I felt it move down to my ass for a sec. Eh, I must have been feeling things.

I turned back around and spoke to Louis.

"So tell me about yourself." He answered pretty swiftly.

"Well I'm 19 years old, I grew up in Doncaster in Yorkshire, I used to work at Toys R Us, my middle name is William and I love football. Oh sorry soccer. Australians are weird."

I gasped, I was utterly offended. Australians were not weird. Louis just sat and giggled at my reaction.

"So tell me about you."

"Ok well I'm 18 years old, I grew up in Melbourne in Victoria, I used to work at Gloria Jeans which is a coffee shop by the way, my middle name is Grace and obviously I love dancing. Hey and Australians are not weird, you are."

I saw Harry in the corner of my eye while Louis and I were debating whether Australia or England was weirder. Obviously it was England.

When Harry entered the kitchen, I could see a grin form on his face. I didn't exactly know why.

We decided we would continue the debate later. We had run out of arguments for now so we needed more time to regroup.

"Ok! Grab some pancakes and dig in!"

I looked away for one second to grab myself a plate, but when I turned back around, there was 2 pancakes left. Yep, thanks boys.

LOUIS POV

Debating with Caitlin was really fun. Australia truly was a weird country. Like why would you call football soccer?

"Ok! So grab some pancakes and dig in!"

Harry grabbed what looked like 7 so I followed his lead. After pouring about half a bottle of maple syrup over them, I began indulging.

Holy crap, they were bloody amazing. Where had they been all my life?

"Caitlin these are the greatest thing I have ever eaten. Oh my god."

And then Harry spoke. "Oh god Caitlin. Oh how I've missed these! Never leave."

After we were all finished, we decided that we would all go watch a movie. Harry and I thought we could go have a day in the city but Caitlin looked super tired and not really up to it.

As we entered the lounge room, Harry asked us a question.

"So what do you guys feel like watching?"

I didn't really mind. To be honest, I just wanted Caitlin to watch what she wanted.

"Um how about Anchorman?"

Caitlin was a legend. "Yes yes yes. Caitlin you have a quality taste in movies."

Harry set everything up. Caitlin just kept standing there awkwardly but I didn't want to tell her to sit down. I didn't really know why.

After Harry grabbed the remotes, he took up an entire couch. He was so subtle.

Caitlin and I sat down on opposite ends of the other couch. If we sat too close, I probably would have done something to spoil what we had started.

As the movie started, I kept glancing over at Caitlin. She had her eyes fixated on the screen and a slight smirk appeared on her face. I could tell that she couldn't wait for the movie, and honestly, who could blame her.

Giggles and laughs kept escaping her mouth and I found myself not even concentrating on the movie anymore. All eyes were on her.

Every time a breath left her sweet mouth, it seemed to time seemed to stop. Every time one of her giggles filled the room, a weight lifted off my shoulders.

She kept her eyes firmly glued to the screen as an image filled my head.

What if I just scooted across next to her, cupped her face and kissed her. Oh I wish I could do that.

She laughed the hardest during the fight scene, my favourite part of the movie. She was so cute. The way her eyes filled with excitement and love.

The movie finished and I was kind of glad. One more minute and who knows what I would have been doing.

"That movie never gets old does it?" Happiness was all I could hear in her voice.

"I think it gets better every time." Harry was right. That time, it got ten thousand times better.

Harry switched the television back to normal shows. Suddenly, the bar of Maclaren's filled the screen. Good old How I Met Your Mother.

"Hey Caitlin, what's your favourite tv show?" I asked her, considering mine was on tv.

"Um I really like Glee, Pretty Little Liars and The Big Bang Theory but How I Met Your Mother would be my favourite."

Holy crap.

I could tell we had so much in common.

Before I could say anything, the sound of the doorbell filled the apartment. Who was it?


	14. Chapter 13

HARRY POV

"Oh, that must be the rest of the boys."

I stood up from to couch to go and get the door. I'd invited them over because I couldn't wait for Caitlin to meet them. I knew they would all get along really well.

"Hey Harold!" They all seem to chime that at one point or another.

They all strolled passed me and in through the apartment, straight into the lounge room where Louis and Caitlin were.

"Hey Lou what's up?" I heard Niall as he sat down on the couch next to him and he leaned across to say hi to Caitlin and shook her hand. Zayn and Liam did the same thing before sitting down on the other couch where I had been.

"So Caitlin, how's London so far?" Liam asked Caitlin a question.

"Yeah I really like it so far! I feel super jet lagged though and everything is really new but I can't wait to get settled in! So tell me about you guys."

Zayn spoke first. "I don't really know what to tell you but I'm from Bradford, I'm single and my favourite colour is blue. Yeah sorry that's not very exciting."

Then Liam spoke "Ok well I'm from Wolverhampton, I'm going out with a girl named Danielle and my favourite colour is purple."

And then Niall spoke "Ok well I'm from Mullingar in Ireland, I'm going out with an Australian girl actually and her name is Brianna, and my favourite colour is green."

"Hey did Brianna by any chance used to live in Sydney and here playing basketball?

"Um yes...Are you a stalker or something?"

"No no not at all! I met her in Sydney! I lived there for about a year doing dancing crap and we used to go to the same gym! I knew she lived here so that was a lucky guess!"

"Hey that's awesome! I'll get her to come over sometime!"

"That would be great! Small world isn't it?"

NIALL POV

It was awesome how Caitlin knew Bri. It truly was a small world.

Bri has been my girlfriend for about the past year or so. She moved her because she received a basketball scholarship at Oxford University. She was amazing. The way she moved around the court was so spectacular. I always feared for the other team. I didn't want them to get hurt with Bri and her mad skills.

She wasn't in London all the time but she was here quite often, on weekends and in her holidays.

She was beautiful, enough said.

Caitlin seemed really awesome. Louis whispered to me earlier that she suggested that they watch Anchorman and I was shocked. I don't know a lot of girls who enjoy a good Will Ferrel movie like that.

I wasn't that into dancing but I did really want to see her. When I dance, I look like an idiot. But I really did want to see her and what she does. After all, I could always appreciate a good dancer.

"So Niall, when did you move to England?' Caitlin asked me a question.

"Oh only earlier this year! After we got the record deal, we all kind of just moved into this building. Being away from home is hard at times but I love London. I'm sure you will probably feel the same way."

Harry and Louis snuck into the kitchen to grab some lunch. Thank god, I was starving. Then again, I always was.

CAITLIN POV

Liam, Zayn and Niall were all great. They were all so nice and caring. I couldn't wait to get to know them better.

It was so weird knowing that Bri was Niall's girlfriend. I hadn't seen her in person since my last trip to the gym. We had texted since then but not much else. I couldn't wait to see her again. But I was wondering how her and Niall met?

"So Niall, how did you and Bri meet?"

"Actually Liam set us up! His sister Ruth was an umpire at the courts and got to know Bri. Bri had told her that she had been pretty lonely lately so Ruth asked Liam and Liam told me about her and so on and so on."

Just as Louis and Harry were walking back into the room, Zayn asked me a pretty big question that Louis hadn't actually asked me yet.

"So Caitlin, are you seeing anyone?"

I quickly shot a look to Louis. He stopped in his tracks and had his eyes fixated on me as a hush filled the room.

"Ahhhhhh not at the moment." I heavy breath before saying the next bit.

"My last boyfriend Justin and I dated for about 2 years. I almost thought that I loved him and everything was perfect until he was a total dickface whore who decided he would cheat on me with my so called 'best friend' in my own house. After that, I lost the 2 most important people in my life and I had to buy a new bed because I refused to sleep there ever again. I've been super lonely ever since. Whoops, sorry for the rant."

LOUIS POV

After Niall told Caitlin about his journey from Ireland to England, Harry signalled to me to come into the kitchen with him. It was getting around lunchtime so I figured he wanted me to help him with that.

As we entered the kitchen, Harry headed straight over to the pantry to grab so,e chips and some bread to make some sandwiches. I went to the fridge to grab random sandwich ingredients and we both met back at the island bench.

We made everyone the same because we knew all of them would eat anything, particularly Niall. I spoke up to Harry.

"Harry, Caitlin and I have so much in common man."

"See this is why I am setting you guys up! I knew you would be perfect for each other!"

"Harry I don't really want to say this but, you are a genius."

"I know." He gloated as he threw the last sandwich down on the plate.

Harry grabbed the sandwiches and I grabbed the chips as we both entered the lounge room again. Suddenly Zayn asked Caitlin a question, almost as if it was on queue.

"So Caitlin, are you seeing anyone?"

I was falling so hard for Caitlin that I hadn't even asked her if she was single. Jeez, I'm stupid.

But Harry wasn't that much of a douchebag was he? He wouldn't let me chase after a committed woman would he?

"Ahhhhhh not at the moment."

Thank freaking god.

She took a long breath before she spoke again.

She proceeded to tell the group about Justin. The guy who cheated on her in her own bed and with her best friend. I thought Emma was the worst that you could get. Apparently, there was way worse.

After she finished her story, all I wanted to do with run over, hug her, cup her face, kiss her deeply and tell her that I would never ever to such a thing to such a gorgeous girl. But that was never going to happen.

Everyone was quiet before Liam spoke.

"What a douche. Caitlin if you ever need to talk, we are all her for you. That's god damn awful sweetie."

Her sweet little grin appeared on her face. God she was cute, even when she was sad.

Harry and I placed our half homemade lunch down on the table. Before we could grab one, only 2 sandwiches remained and a few chips. God these people were animals.


	15. Chapter 14

CAITLIN POV

I wasn't sure if I should have told the Justin story. But hey, I needed to get it off my chest to someone, and I already felt so close to the boys.

But after I told the story, I looked over to see Louis with a look of entire shock on his face. I really wanted to talk to him.

Everyone went really quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have told the story.

"What a douche. Caitlin if you ever need to talk, we are all her for you. That's god damn awful sweetie." Liam was a gem. I just gave them all a grin.

Niall stood up. "Well I'd better go. It's Bri's birthday so we're going out! Cya guys!"

Eventually they all left for different reasons. Liam excused himself to answer a call from Danielle and Zayn had to go and call his mum. Harry had told me that him and Louis were the biggest momma's boys.

Harry grabbed the plates and bowls and headed into the kitchen. Louis came down and sat next to me on the couch.

It was awkward for a little but before he spoke to me. He sounded a little shy.

"S-so, was that story true? A-about that Justin guy?" He was so cute when he was shy.

"Yeah unfortunately. It was the worst day of my life. And you know what was even worse? They both got up and chased me out of the house asking me if they could explain. What is there to explain? You fucking SLEPT together in MY bed!"

It all went quiet for a minute. I felt pretty embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. It still really hurts."

"All good Caitlin. I actually had something similar happen to me..."

He proceeded to tell me the story of Emma. The girl who grabbed his heart out of his chest, slammed it down on the floor and stomped repeatedly on it.

"Oh Louis...I'm so sorry."

"It's all good. But it's really been hard to get close to anyone after that, you know?"

LOUIS POV

I wasn't that close to Caitlin but I could still feel the heat radiating off her body.

I felt so bad for her. I mean her story was worse than mine. I can't even imagine what she had to go through.

But I felt like I had to tell her about Emma.

I proceeded to tell her the story and her expression was blank. I could see the hurt for me in her eyes.

"Oh Louis...I'm so sorry."

"It's all good. But it's really been hard to get close to anyone after that, you know?"

I could see Caitlin slowly leaning in towards me. I hope it was leading to my first kiss with her.

I leaned in towards her and suddenly our foreheads were touching. She brushed her lips up against mine and I just couldn't take it anymore. I just dove straight onto her lips.

She tasted like strawberry chap stick. The way our lips moved in sync was incredible.

Suddenly, she moved her tongue onto mine and things got very heated. I could feel her back arching as she moved her fingers into my hair. She ruffled around for a bit before giving it a playful tug. I couldn't help but let out a moan. Oh my god she was so good.

Before I knew it, I was lying on top of her. What the fuck was happening here? I definitely was not expecting this when I woke up this morning.

She wrapped her legs around my waist. Our lips never disconnecting.

She slid her hand up my shirt and started stroking my abs. More moans escaped my mouth as I slid my hand up her shirt. I reached around her back to unhook her bra. I honestly could not believe this was happening.

"Woah. Ok I'm leaving."

HARRY POV

After the boys left, I stood up and grabbed the scattered plates and bowls and went into the kitchen.

I bent down to put everything into the dishwasher. After that, I went and grabbed a tablet for the dishwasher and put it on.

I walked into the pantry. The boys had had so much that I had barely eaten anything for lunch.

We didn't have much so I just grabbed an apple and sat down at the island bench for a bit. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and started to troll through twitter. Nothing much new. Just more HQ photos of Liam and Danielle walking down the street after dinner or something. Sometimes the fans were really creepy and wouldn't really leave us alone.

I finished my apple and decided that I'd go back out into the lounge room to see how Caitlin was doing.

As I stepped into the lounge room, I saw something that I definitely was not expecting. I think this would have gotten a little dirtier (if you know what I mean) if I hadn't have entered the room.

"Woah. Ok I'm leaving."

The swiftly jumped off each other. I saw Caitlin's hands behind her back, I imagine trying to re-clip her bra.

I walked out of the room pretty quickly.

What was going on between the two of them?!


End file.
